dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Cell's Vengeance
Dragon Ball Z: Cell's Vengeance is an upcoming movie installment set to be released in late 2020. The film features the popular series antagonist Cell. Plot Summary The time-travelling caused by Trunks had altered the concept of time. Disposing of Future Cell in his own timeline, Cell is infact transported to another dimension in time and space. A ripple between the two cells in time create a new, stronger Cell. This Cell spends his time growing stronger and absorbing mass civilisations in other galaxies. Hijacking a high-tech ship, Cell forced the commander to travel back to Earth in order to kill the Z-Fighters. After the events of Majin Buu, Goku and the others have rested peacefully. Startled upon the arrival of Future Trunks, Goku decided to gather the others to prepare for an onslaught against Uber Cell. Meanwhile, Cell forced the inhabitants of the ship to fight for him, including the colony's best warrior, Tundra. On Earth, Cell drained the life out of several villages before being confronted by Goku, Piccolo and Trunks. Super Saiyan 2 Goku, Super Saiyan 2 Trunks and Piccolo fend off Cell's entourage, but Cell eventually intervenes and absorbs Piccolo. With Piccolo and the Universe's power, Cell conquored and humilated Goku and Trunks. It wasn't until Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, that he was able to deal some damage to Cell. Gohan, Vegeta and Gotenks join Goku and Trunks and the Saiyan team battle with Cell. Cell finally absorbed Trunks and sorts after Gohan. However, Gohan showcases newer heights to his unleashed potential, toppling Trunks Absorbed Cell. Cell teleports the fighters to an unknown realm. Cell lets the fighters know that in this realm, his body passively absorbs the powers of the atmosphere, growing him stronger and stronger. With Piccolo and Trunks' bodies absorbed, he is able to grow his power faster. Vegeta attains Super Saiyan 3 and Goku, Vegeta, Gotenks all unite as Super Saiyan 3. Meanwhile, Gohan launches a powerful attack against Cell. Cell topples Gohan and holds his own against all three Super Saiyan 3 warriors. Vegeta and Goku launch a final flash kamehameha-combination which challenges Cell's Nuclear Kamehameha. Gohan regains consciousness and launches a Kamehameha to assist his father. Goten and Trunks are pushed towards Cell's body, sapping their energy. With the extra strength of Goten and Trunks, Cell overpowers Goku, Vegeta and Gohan. Goku and Vegeta decide they have no choice and fuse into Gogeta. Super Gogeta saves Goten and Trunks from being devoured by Cell. Cell powers up, causing the realm to ripple and transverse. Gogeta delivers multiple effective-attacks, but cannot fully kill Cell. Gohan decides to channel his energy into Gogeta, allowing him to transform into Super Saiyan 3 for a short amount of time. Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta kills Cell with the Infinite Flash Attack. With his remaining power, he transports Gohan back to Earth. On Earth, the z-fighters who died by Cell are revived and travel back to their own timelines. Category:Movies